Draco Malfoy and The Journal of Secrets
by LillianaNoelia
Summary: Slash! Draco/Neville. Draco has a journal that he bares all to and a certain *clutz* fascinates him.. Rating is for language and some kissing.
1. Distant Inspiration

Authors note: All right, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Now, if there is anyone who sees any horrible harry potter history mistake on this, please email me, or volunteer to beta future entries cuz I read A LOT and I have a horrible memory which means, I confuse myself and I'll make many mistakes concerning these characters. I haven't even had time to read book 4 believe it or not so….. But, I have this horrible erg to write a Draco/Neville fic. I haven't seen many out there so I thought contributing anything is better than letting that ship be so slim. Again, don't be afraid to email me and point out any mistakes :) Thank you!  
  
P.S. Draco's diary is named Wolly after the cat he had at age ummmm, lets say 5. He found it when it was a kitten, fed it and gave it shelter, until his dad came home from a trip he was on and drowned it to show Draco that affection of any kind is bad. This is their last year at Hogwarts so I'm allowed to have them think dirty thoughts about each other, they are 18 ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. If they belonged to meee, all the cute guys would be together! Like…Ron/Harry, Draco/Neville, Dean/Seamus, Oliver/Percy/Marcus hehehehe!  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
It happened again today! I was walking along the side of the lake, just enjoying the absolute wonderful company that is me and I saw him, looking up through the branches of a tree. He is an absolute loon! Well…I guess I can understand why Longbottom fancies looking up. The speck of green leaves in contrast to the clear blue sky. But that's not the point, he actually does it when he's walking, which of course, just makes him trip over something! Why must he make such an ass of himself, the prat. Not that I care that he hurts himself. Or that other people, including myself mind you, just think of him as a bumbling idiot. If only he would study harder ya know and stop being such a git, and take some fucking balance lessons! Now I have wasted a whole damn paragraph on Neville uh I mean Longbottom. Lets see, what else happened on this bloody glorious day (sarcasm), Oh I tripped Weasley in the hall and Snape gave out a pop quiz that I got an A on.  
  
-Draco  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Father sent me a gift today. It's a knowledge pencil. Illegal I'm betting, but no one can tell the difference between a regular pencil and this one. You just stroke the pencil over the question, and it writes out the answer. Clever eh? Ah yes, saw Longbottom sniffing a book today. He does that often. Says he likes the way they smell like a foreign spice or something. What bollocks! I told him to stick his nose up Potters bumb to smell something foreign. *sniffs journal* Actually, he was kinda right. This journal smells faintly of nut meg. I would never let him know that I actually tried something that he did, just to see why he likes it so much. The new girl, Trisha, who transferred from a U.S. magic school, was flirting annoyingly open with him today. Could you imagine? This is only because I turned her down earlier, calling her snout-nosed Ravenclaw mudblood. This was the best I could come up with; it was damn early in the morning! Now she'll stay out of my hair for the rest of the year.  
  
-Draco  
  
Oh umm, I caught Dean and Seamus making out in the Library……and I didn't think it was gross….  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, that was a short piece of crap. Well, I only have about an hour after school to actually be on my comp and I wrote this in about 5 minutes. BTW, did I mention that I suck at fanfic? 


	2. The Boy who wasHappy

Authors Note: *happy squeal* Thank you for reviewing Villain!!! Please, I can write bad, I can write very bad! I love Draco/Neville too ^_^ A huge thankies to Kimagure!!! Thank you ever so sweety. I rather fancied that first line meself ^_~ BTW, do either of you two know anymore Draco/Neville fics? I have only read a few. I give my own interpretation of Nev's character here. I don't think the boy is sad at all, least not all of the time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything….yet *smirk* For now, they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
What a jolly day…. I turned Potter's hair pink!! All by accident really. Really! I didn't even think of it, I was making an acne potion to use on Granger (she was staring at Longbottom, it just made me ill) and I tripped on Longbottom's books and it almost spilled on him until I said "Ritipius" and it splashed to the right, landing on Potter's head. Oh well, makes the git look better imo and now I know two uses for the acne potion. Potter got in trouble for causing a disturbance in class however. The oh so brilliant essay I turned in for advanced History of Magick received an A+. Saw Longb, lets just call him Nev, Its shorter. Anyway, saw Nev in the Library today reading (nothing out of the ordinary), but you would think that a boy who likes to read would have some intelligence. Well, he isn't stupid I suppose, but the boy is so weird. I must give him credit for advancing from the dumb bugger he was in our younger years to the semi-interesting *scratches out interesting* semi-decent wizard now. Well, not the best day, but certainly a good one. OH, and….Seamus winked at me today, I think he knows I was staring *scratches out staring* caught him and Dean yesterday. MUST avoid those two.  
  
-Draco  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
*gasps* Granger called me a sniveling pile of worthless flesh today! So I, being much more sophisticated replied calmly that she was an annoying bitch troll from hell. Then Nev gave me a look, so I returned to my homework. Not that I care what he thinks, I just don't want the poor wanker to get in trouble for not doing his assignment. Yeah, that's right. I do feel sorry for the git! Draco Malfoy is capable of a few human emotions, but they are shown to only a select few. My journal, being one. The ENTIRE time Nev has been at Hogwarts the boy has yet to make a stable friend. Sure, he talks to Granger, Potter, and even Weasley on occasion, but the majority of the time he's alone. I'd prefer that too, if the only company that would welcome me were those ankle-biting gnomes. But the thing that gets me is, he is happy! I'm not making it up. He is just full of life. He's fascinated with every gods be damned thing! I couldn't keep up with that. Not that I'm trying. It must take a lot of energy and patience to do that. I would most certainly fail.  
  
And this is the only place I would ever admit to that.  
  
-Draco  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Maybe I was wrong in my last entry. Nev looked a little sad today in the garden (his second home). Like any concerned citizen *smirk*, I strolled up to him and humbly asked, "Why the hell are you so gloomy on this bloody gorgeous day?" He frowned a bit.  
  
"Alicia said…." He sighed a bit and I was expecting to hear about someone making fun of him.  
  
"She called Jerome a dirty Jew and that he should be burned with the rest of his family" He choked out the last part. This hit him deep! It didn't even include him in the least. It was something he overheard in the hallway, and it made him hurt. I just can't understand why he should care. He's not Jewish.  
  
"I just forget sometimes the extent of which some people hate. Not even magic can change that I'm afraid."  
  
I wanted to tell him "Well, duh!" But all I could do was walk away. I couldn't help the bloody sap! The only thing I could do to help was remove myself from the scene to avoid saying something that would hurt him more. I sent him some chocolates after dinner. But I enclosed them: From Gran.  
  
-Draco  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Oi! I'm running out of ideas, can ya tell? 


	3. A Thanks Would Have Been Nice

Authors Note: Thank you very much Villain and Kimagure!! :) I know it's been a while, but I've been having problems with my Internet. BTW, Kimagure, when are you going to update your absolutely brilliant fic I Will Buy You A Newlife???? That's one of my favorite fics ya know lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters at the moment *dum,dum,dum!*  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Nev received the chocolates. Saw him eating one at lunch. It took him damn near 10 minutes to finish his first and only chocolate. I bought him truffles (muggle chocolates ewww), his favorite. He takes a bite and lets the chcolate melt and hit every crevice in his mouth before he takes another bite. After he had his one chocolate, he went over to the Hufflepuff table and gave the rest to Jerome. I wasted a good 3 pounds for that git and he just throws it away! Oh well, money is no object to me.  
  
It would've been nice though, having Nev thank me for doing such a kind gesture. But alas, trusting no one has gotten me this far, how could I give it up. Nev would rave about how sweet it was for me to show I care if he is sad. No, no, wouldn't be good.  
  
In other news, a certain Weasley has a crush on moi. Yup, little Ginny! All I ever hear is "What's your favorite color, book, movie, song? Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Do you want one? Who do you like at Hogwarts?" And apparently, the little red head doesn't understand the words "Sod off ya twirp!" and "Look! There's an American penny on the ground, fetch it, you're family can eat!"  
  
Nev hates it when I do that, make fun of the Weasley's. I can't stop, even if I want to. It is expected of me. That's me, Draco, I hate anyone who isn't exactly like I am. Or so they think.  
  
-Draco  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
I know that Nev has trouble in Potions. Apparently, since I am in Advanced Potions, this makes me obligated to help Nev with his potion work, according to Dumbledore. Therefore, starting tomorrow, I am to begin assisting him with his homework. That means late nights with Neville Longbottom, being seen with him, being close to him, hopefully not insulting him.  
  
Who knows, the git could be a nice change to my daily routine. Okay, no one better find out I just said that!!!  
  
-Draco  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
This is fun to write ^_^ But I have a question, why isn't Neville in the list of characters to choose from at fanfic.net? I mean, it'd be nice to choose, Genre: Romance Character One: Draco Character Two: Neville ya know? 


	4. Competition

A/N: This chapter sux, but read if you like.  
  
Derianne: cute name! I love this pairing too. And yup, Draco doesn't hate muggles as much as people think. It's a front. And muggle money comes in handy, like when your crush favors muggle candy ^_~  
  
Kimagure: Thankies :) I hope I don't screw it up from now on though by trying to make up my own potions hehe.  
  
Villain: Hehe, thanks ^_^ Sorry it's taken so long though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Interesting thing happened today, I told Nev that I will be his Potions tutor and he was relieved. "Really?" he said and sighed, shaking his head "I'm dying in that class, I just have such a hard time remembering what goes with what and such. Ever since I started Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, I've just been overwhelmed. Thanks for helping, can we get started now please? I've got loads of homework!" Can you believe it? Well, I took him to my room since I've got a single and no one would see us together. We both sat on my bed, which he said was the most comfortable thing he's ever sat on, and I told him "Enjoy it while it lasts!" a little more coldly than I meant to. We started his homework, which is basically listing what ingredients go in various potions, I recited them without even looking in a book. He was really annoyed by this. He said, "How will I learn if you just give me the answers?" "Have you ever tried memorizing these?" I said. "It doesn't help!" he replied. "Well, make up rhymes or something for them. That's what I do. Like, one of the potions to cure a common cold includes leaves from the lilac flower, nectar, and a drop of wizard or witch blood. See? You smell like lilacs, your name stars with an N like nectar, and you bleed from accidents all the time." "Do not! Well, okay…I do. But, I do understand what your saying. It might work, I'll try to come up with some on my own. Thanks Draco" Then he smiled at me. It made my stomach feel funny the way he did it, and the way he said my name, he didn't say Malfoy like everyone else does…. he called me by my name. After a minute he asked, "Do I really smell like lilacs?" I was too embarrassed to say anything, I had been leaning close to him the entire time and when he was writing down the answers to his homework, I secretly smelled him. Okay? Yes, I was curious, it's not against the rules to be curious about what another boy smells like now is it? Besides, his scent was radiating off of him I couldn't resist. "Uhh, come back tomorrow, same time. I'll be waiting in front of the painting to let you in." And I politely shoved him out of my room. That was basically the highlight of my day.  
  
-Draco  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Okay, Granger girl has got some balls! Shoving *me* out of the way so she walk with Nev to lunch! So I had to trip her….I *had* to. Hear that Nev? Well, he gets all upset and gives me his face, the one where he scrunches up his button nose. Well, after standing up and dusting herself off, she gives me the 'up yours' sign and takes Nev's hand. "Neville! I thought I could sit with you at lunch and help with some homework?" I say, pushing Granger away politely. "Um, Okay. Herm, will you join us?" He replies. Argh! The nerve of that girl. Well, then were sitting outside because it was a nice day and I got permission from Snape (though, I didn't tell him who was my company) and we are sitting under a tree next to the lake.  
  
"I could stare at the water for hours. Its absolutely mesmerizing isn't it. The ripples, the sparkles of sunlight. It's like a life of its own." Neville told us dreamily.  
  
"My God your life must be boring!" I say, well, its true!  
  
"I know what you mean Nevvy!" Granger says to him. Nevvy? My God! She deserves a good slap. But anyway, after a while, Nev plucks a dandelion from the ground and rubs it under his chin.  
  
"Have you gone loony Longbottom?"  
  
"Is my chin yellow?"  
  
"Doi, you just rubbed a dandelion under it."  
  
He sighs and says "I'm in love then."  
  
Both Granger and I are lost.  
  
"In this muggle book I read, no muggle bashing Draco, it said that if you rub a dandelion under your chin and it makes it yellow, then you're in love. I didn't know I was in love."  
  
"That's balderdash! Give it here." And when I rubbed it under my chin, Granger went histarical.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you giggling at mop hair?"  
  
"Just the preposterous idea of *you* being in love, and your yellow chin!"  
  
So I threw the dandelion at her and got up, "May I walk you back to the school Longbottom, its time to go in. We should leave the animals outside." I said, I meant Granger of course.  
  
Now, I'm just waiting to let Nev in. I wonder if I should change, I was sitting on the ground of course.  
  
-Draco 


	5. He hates me or does he?

A/N: I know, it's been a gazillion years since I've updated this ficcie. I've just had a lack of inspiration, and a lack of alone time to write. Thank you to all that have left such great reviews! I truly do appreciate them! I'm hoping this will be the last chapter, if you think it ends too vaguely, then you finish it! I'm not joking, if anyone would like to adopt this fic and make it better, then by all means, do so, just give me credit for the overall idea of it. ~  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Nev just left. Stormed out would be a more correct way to put it. Things went all wrong. I''ll write everything I can remember:  
  
I let Nev in to help him with homework like I planned on at lunch today. The actual plan was to just help him with homework. He was all smiles and bright eyes walking up to my secluded room (ahhh, the joys of having a rich father). We sat on my bed and he brought out the paper work that he had to finish for the night. It was all going well, I wasn't telling him the answers. He wouldn't have that. I merely guided him. The room is always dimly lit, but tonight the dimness to on a different atmosphere. And, he was so close to me. So....I kissed his cheek. It was soft. He sat there, staring at the paper he was working on, then he turned ever so slightly, and his forehead was against mine. I hadn't moved far away after all. And he kissed me back. On my cheek the modest devil. Then, I felt like that was an open invitation to trap him underneath me on the bed. I moved him back gently though, so that he didn't feel threatened. That could've easily happened. So I'm over him, caressing his hair, and I kissed him on his mouth this time. Very gently, like before. His damn lucky I'm being gentle at this point, my emotions are flying everywhere and his scent his driving me mad. He kisses back a little, I kiss back, he kisses back more..I get very excited and kiss him harder..and then try to slide my tongue in his mouth.. he stops kissing me at this point and pushes me off. This baffles me.  
  
I wouldn't hurt him, but he has hurt me by this gesture so, I, without thinking with my brain say something along the lines of, "What's the matter? Get enough from Granger that you won't give me a chance?! Or do you think you're too good for a slimy Slytherin like myself?"  
  
I get off the bed. He jumps off the bed, with a hurt expression, and runs out of the room.  
  
Honestly, this whole mess is entirely his fault. Well, not entirely. Mostly. A little bit of it. Why do I fall for prudes? If I was going to fast for him then he shouldn't have kissed me back.  
  
I'm never talking to him again, he's already ruined my reputation. People are calling me a softhearted serpent.  
  
The only one I shall confide in from hereinafter is my journal.  
  
-a pissed and hormonal Draco  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly,  
  
Odd thing happened today, Ginny Weasley didn't bombard me with questions as usual. She also stuck her tongue out at me, the little snot. Nev was talking to her and Granger at lunch, still looking hurt. I didn't know he talked to little Miss priss Weasley at all. They looked rather chummy too. I wrote him a note last night, soon after I wrote that I would never speak to him again. I doubt he read it though. I bet he even let that slag Granger read it, bet she had a good chuckle. It said something along the lines of: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into such a heavy, physical homework session. I could go slower. Too bad you have no interest in me, a relationship with you could melt the ice around my heart." So it was basically nothing. Just a casual "I'm sorry" note, not that I'm sorry for something I didn't do.  
  
I don't care if he forgives me either. I'm evil, remember? I don't care if some pretty, soft boy likes me or forgives me or not.  
  
-Draco  
  
  
  
Dear Wolly!  
  
I am ecstatic! Can you tell? Not only did that pretty, soft boy forgive me, but also, we're officially dating. Not like it's the first time I've dated someone I actually care about or anything. Or that I'm that surprised that he forgave me. After all, I didn't do anything. I should explain, however, my day and why I must plan out five dates from now till tomorrow night:  
  
"Hi", Nev says softly to me in the hallway. I assume he is saying this to someone behind me, so I casually turn around, no one is there, so I turn back to him with suspicion.  
  
"Hey", I say. He smiles and says, "Come with me.", and summons me with his finger toward a secluded corner in the hallway.  
  
"We need to talk.", he says.  
  
"Why? It's obvious that you have no interest in me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you haven't replied to that letter I sent you."  
  
"I'm replying now..", he says shyly, and leans up to kiss me on my cheek.  
  
"Why the sudden change in feeling?" I say.  
  
"How do you know it's a change in feeling?", he says while pulling out something wrapped in green tissue paper.  
  
"Here, this is for you.", he hands me the object.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A peace offering."  
  
I open it and find a shiny yellow apple in hand.  
  
"You love the yellow ones, I know.", he says with a smug smile on his face. It was true after all.  
  
"Draco.if you want, you know like you said in the letter, we can go be together."  
  
This overwhelms me and all I can say is "How did you know I liked the yellow ones?"  
  
Looking down, he replies "Lets just say, a red headed interrogator works for me."  
  
I start to chuckle, and am soon just laughing, and he joins in.  
  
"By the way," he adds "I don't french kiss until at least five dates mister."  
  
This could work out, he and I. We'll see.  
  
-Draco  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I made them move too fast. Send the flame mail to: You- Write-A-Better-Ending-Then@anti-flamemail.net. It's been lovely though. 


End file.
